Finding Each Other
by Elements1999
Summary: It was basically love at first sight. Percy had fallen in love with Apollo and vise versa. Now, with the second great prophecy starting, Hera takes Percy's memories and leaves him to find the Romans while Juno does the same with Jason. Will Percy ever get his memories back and finally confess his love to the god and vise versa or will the love stay hidden from each other forever?
1. Prologue - Falling In Love

So here's another story that popped into my head... somewhat. By that I mean I read a story that had a similar plot like what I'll have but there will be a few differences... maybe. I mean the Author of the story only has three chapters out. Anyways, yeah. Hopefully you people like the story. I mean I TRY to write things people will like. Well you guys along with me. I mean I'm not going to write a story I find boring, no offense to all of you authors out there that have written things. It's just that I might find your things boring and if I do well then oh well. You people can deal with it. Anyways I hope you like this first chapter.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I'll say this only once because it WILL NOT change unless I bring in any OC's. ME NO OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT... SOMEWHAT**_

* * *

**Percy's Point of View**

* * *

All my life, I've wondered what my purpose on this god forsaken planet was. I mean my mom died leaving me with a horrible man who raped me constantly, my only friend was busy at work... where ever that was, I was constantly bullied and called many names because of the fact that I smelled like sex and all that "fun" stuff. So yeah, I wondered what my purpose was. I mean ever since the age of ten (I'm now twelve), I've been used as a sex toy, beaten to within a inch of my life, and had hardly any "light" in my life. So when it was discovered I was the demigod son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, and Horses, and was sent to get my first quest, the first thing I asked when the Oracle of Delphi said to ask my question, was "what is my destiny?" Stupid question, a little but you have to admit that if you were in my place you would probably be asking the same thing. Anyways the Oracle said something about my destiny being tied to the bright white light in the sky. I had no clue what that meant. I would find out soon enough, and by that I mean in about a year and a half... more or less.

* * *

**Apollo's Point of View**

* * *

All my Godly life, I've just wanted someone to love me and for me to ACTUALLY love. All those women (and men) that I've had sex with and sired children with, I never really loved. It was me just taking out my sexual frustration. So when I first heard the name Perseus Jackson, I just thought _hmm another person I'm going to look at and think, nope that's not the one that I want._ I mean I've only met one person that made me feel the way I wanted to feel and some jealous god killed him. But then I got to know a little of his personality. There was the beginning of his quest when he killed Medusa and sent her head in a box to us Gods and Goddesses. That had me rolling on the ground laughing. Part of it was because it was funny, the other was the reaction my father Zeus had to it. That wasn't even the best part. There was a note with it. The note said:

_With best wishes,_

_Percy Jackson_

Then later in the quest something that Hephaestus made was activated and all of the Gods and Goddesses saw this love ride that Ares and Aphrodite likes to go on. Please note, that I wasn't around a tv at the time so I didn't see what was going on but I did hear it due to the speakers. I had to be told by Hades, who was still down in the underworld, what was seen. Instead of the God and Goddesses though, we got young Percy Jackson and Athena's daughter Annabeth. Once they made it off of the ride (which was trying to kill them) Percy turned to the camera and said:

_And that concludes the latest episode of "Lets Kill Those Demigods." Thank you and goodnight. Oh and one last thing. To my lovely dad, Poseidon, and my even more beautiful, Uncle Zeus, F_K YOU B_S_

That, once again, had me rolling on the ground laughing.

That was just what I got out of his personality. When young Percy came to deliver my father's missing Master Bolt, I got a good look at him. It was almost love at first sight. I say almost because it took me a couple of days to actually fall in love.

* * *

**Percy's Point of View**

* * *

Time went on and I slowly realized what the Oracle of Delphi meant when she said that my destiny was tied to the "bright white light in the sky." While I was out on the quest to get the golden fleece, I was steering the boat while Annabeth was asleep and Tyson was gone (at the time, I thought he was dead) I had gotten the sun in my eyes. It was a bright light alright. That's when I realized that the Oracle of Delphi was talking about the Sun, Moon, or Stars. I mean those all give off lights in the sky, be it during the day or be it during the night. Still, they each give of a bright light in the sky.

Anyways, as time went on, I finished the quest, got back to Camp Half-Blood (the place where Greek Demigods train (I later learned that there where other types of demigods), the summer ended, school started, and December came. That December, I went on a quest with my friends Annabeth and Thalia. We were to get two new half-bloods and get them to Camp before something bad happens. We got the two half-bloods but we ran into trouble that got me another quest. I gained and lost a lot on this quest. I gained friendship in Nico and Bianca Di-Angelo, I gained friend ship in Zoe Nightshade and the hunters of Artemis (along with the respect of said Goddess). That's just the good stuff I gained.

Anyways we ended up getting a ride from Lord Apollo. I when I saw the sun chariot, everything clicked into place. The sun chariot gave off a bright white light. In the sky though it looks like a different color but it's white alright. The Oracle of Delphi meant that my destiny is tied, somehow, with either the sun chariot or Lord Apollo. I went with the latter because I doubt that I would have anything to do with the sun chariot. during the quest though, I fell in love with Apollo. Was it wrong, creepy, or impossible in some way, shape or form. Yes, I mean I respect gay people but I'm not gay. I mean I've always liked girls. It was wrong and creepy because weather the gods have dna or not, Apollo was still my cousin. It creeped me out that I was in love with my cousin and I found it wrong on many levels, that and I'm not gay. It was also impossible because A) we are both straight and B) Apollo's a God while I'm just a mere mortal... somewhat. I spent the next couple of years telling myself that I wasn't in love with Apollo (even if I knew that I WAS in love with Apollo). It wasn't until after the upcoming war that I actually accepted it.

* * *

**Apollo's Point of View**

* * *

My love for Percy Jackson grew over time. It wasn't his looks that I fell in love with (well not entirely) but his personality. It was his sarcasm and joking ways that made me smile, it was the way that no matter what, he would do anything to keep a smile on his friends faces and to protect them (even if it meant him dying), that made my heart stomach twist. Finally, it was the way that he cared for just about anyone he came in contact with, that made my heart stop and say "I LOVE THAT BOY!" The stuff that Percy did just added to my love for him. The next summer (after he returned my father's Master Bolt), he got the golden fleece and saved the camp AND brought back Thalia from her imprisonment in a tree (a story for later). Then there was that winter, just before I talked to him for the first time, that he was willing to jump of from a cliff to save his friend. He also tried to keep these two siblings together even if he got nothing from it. He didn't even know the two kids that well. He was just supposed to take them to Camp. Then there's the fact that later on, during the quest that got issued to save my baby sister after she was kidnapped, he was willing to do anything to keep his promise to the young boy he brought to camp (which was that he had to protect his older sister), he willingly took the sky from my sister and risked his life just to make sure that they would have a fighting chance against my great uncle, and then there was the fact that he was willing to die just so they could get out of a junk yard that was somewhat cursed. That's just from the year after.

When Percy was fourteen or fifteen (I suck at remembering ages, I mean look at all the Gods and Goddesses there are, you don't really expect me to remember everyone's age), he went down into the labyrinth, someplace that he might never get out of again, to make sure my grandfather cant win the upcoming war. Then when the war did come, Percy did countless selfless acts that I swear there are to many to keep track of. Then when we won the war Percy declined God-ship (which I was sad about) and made us swear to not only claim ALL of our children but to release Calypso (which I don't think my father has done yet). Percy even went as far as to make my father swear on the River Styx. I swear this boy is making me fall for him harder and harder. Pretty soon, I'm going to have a VERY hard time trying to get over his death (when it comes). Oh well I guess that's why everyone hates the Fates. They have to make us Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods have tragic and sad endings.

* * *

So I hope you liked the chapter. I know, the ending seems kind of rushed. I didn't intend for that but still. That and the fact that the VERY end of this chapter sucks. I don't like the way I ended it but I couldn't think of any other way. I might come back and change it later. Oh and the areas that are like this: b_d or what ever, they are words that I don't exactly like writing. Do I care if someone cusses, no. I mean I do it. I just don't feel comfortable writing it unless it's the word Damn. Don't ask why because I have no idea. I think you can figure out those two words though.

So I'm going to TRY to leave a question at the end of each chapter. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but it gives me something fun to do and lets me get to know my readers a little. Plus it might help with up coming chapters for stories I have going or that will be coming (I have a few that I want to do).

**QUESTION:** Whose your Godly parent (if you have one)? If you don't have a Godly parent, are you a legacy? If you are, whose legacy?

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WAS! OH AND DO YOU HAVE AND QUESTIONS BECAUSE YOU GOT CONFUSED? IF YOU DO PUT IT IN THE REVIEW OR PM ME. THANKS!


	2. TROUBLE

**Ok, so I'm not going to make fifty million updates just so I can update my PJO stories. This will be the same for each one so just scroll down to the story update you're looking for (or stories if you are fav./following any others). I partially blame Takara Phoenix and Seagurl3 for the wait. I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

**Finding Each Other**

So I am (well was) currently trying to find a summary for the Son of Neptune so I can accurately get the chapters right. I mean I don't want to mess up the story line from the cannon so I need the summary or I'll have to re-read the book and that'll take longer and I don't feel like making you guys wait a year while I try juggling the things going on in my life along with reading a book and dealing with fanfiction. If any of you know of (or can find one) a summary/over-view of the book and each of it's chapters, can you please pm me and I'll start writing the story again. Also, if you want, I can switch to part three (there are four parts... Prologue, Percy's Part, Apollo's Part, and the Epilogue) and I will do that now. Just pm me or leave a review and tell me what you would prefer (if you don't want to send me a summary of the book and each of it's chapters).

* * *

**PERCY'S GAY!**

So I am (well was) trying to come up with a plot for a Percy/Leo fic. I REALLY wanted to do one but I cant come up with one... yet. If you have any ideas, PLEASE review or pm me leaving the idea. Also, I have a planned list of who I want to do. The list is as following:

Jason (done)  
Nico (done)  
Leo (need plot)  
Luke C. (haven't started)  
Will S. (haven't started)  
Connor Stoll (haven't started)  
Travis Stoll (haven't started)  
Apollo (haven't started)  
Hermes (haven't started)  
Hades (haven't started)  
Triton (haven't started)  
AND  
Malcom (Annabeth's brother/2nd-in-command) (MAYBE... I don't know if I want to do him for sure yet... most likely not unless he is requested)

So that's the list. Note: there has been one person who requested another one-shot and that one-shot was another Percy/Jason fic so I will do that AFTER I get the others done. I don't want to start repeating people until I get the unused "new" people done. Also, if you want to request something, PLEASE request it because I will do it. Here are the terms:

1) It has to be a gay couple that includes Percy. Only two people, no threesomes... yet. I'm not doing those until I feel confident that I can do it without messing it up. Also BOY/PERCY for anyone who didn't get that that's what I meant. Ex: Percy/Nico; Percy/Jason; Percy/anyone-in-the-list-above

I guess that's all for it. Please don't send in Ares, Mr. D, or Octavian. Those are people who I REFUSE to do. Also, I am fine doing a Poseidon/Percy fic. I'm not a big fan of it but I will use it. I prefer Neptune (because I see Neptune as a different God and NOT Percy's father... It's weird, I know... DON'T JUDGE)

* * *

**So that's all for the updates (as far as I can think of). As promised, I will explain why I am partially blaming Takara Phoenix and Seagurl3.**

**Reason #1) Takara Phoenix has AWESOME stories that I fell in love with and I couldn't stop reading them so I got side-tracked and forgot about the stories. :( I'm sorry for that.**  
**Reason #2) Takara Phoenix posted a contest that I will be participating in (which will lead to 2 or 3 new stories... All Percy/Nico, one 1-shot.**  
**Reason #3) I'm friends with Seagurl3 (kinda... Never met her in person but I'm friends with her on here) and we talk ALL the time.**  
**Reason #4) I've been working on the contest story(s) and have been getting help from Seagurl3 and have been talking about my ideas with her. She's the shoulder I lean on, on this website and I get help from her (along with give help to her).**  
**Reason #5) I've been helping Seagurl3 with a couple of her stories. I willingly help her so that's also my fault... DON'T HATE ME! I'M NICE TO MY FRIENDS. SUE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. YOU'LL GET NOTHING BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING!**  
**Reason #6) I made a deal with Seagurl3 and have been trying (and failing) to complete my end of the deal. I had her watch this series because it will play a part in one of my new stories (blame Takara Phoenix) that are going to be coming soon and in return I had to watch something she wanted me to watch. Note: I have WAY more than she does but that's because she had issues with someone else so she now makes people who ask her to watch something, watch something in return and makes sure they suffer (even if it's friends). Now I'm suffering through My Little Pony and Hetalia: Axis Powers (which isn't bothering me).**

**So those are the reasons I blame the two Authors. Now part of the blame should go to me but still, it wasn't COMPLETELY my fault. I have a life outside of fanfiction too so I have to deal with that.**  
**If you are wondering about the new stories I mentioned, well there will be 2 at least. There MIGHT be a third one but I'm not sure yet. Both of the two stories are being made because of Takara's contest but only one will be entered. I realized that one won't get to the Nercy stuff soon enough so I'm doing a oneshot to enter so I CAN enter. The other will be dedicated to the contest (and Takara herself/himself... I really need to pay attention to genders more often... or at least ask) and will be posted as soon as I get the prologue (that I decided to add) written and typed. So knowing this, please keep a look out for my two new stories. There names are below:**

**A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling - Nercy One-shot for Takara Phoenix's contest**  
**Stars Align - Nercy story dedicated to Takara Phoenix and his/her Nercy 2014 Summer Contest.**

**P.S. - I WON'T give anything away or give a sneak peak for the stories because I want it two be a surprise. The only exception would be Seagurl3 because she helps me with my stories and tells me if I should add anything, get rid of anything, explain anything, or if it's good or bad. Sorry guys (and girls), if you want to know what they're about, then you'll have to read them :)**


End file.
